Unexpected Valentine
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: Two completely different people bumped into each other on Valentines Day. Was it just coincidence? Or Divine Intervention?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story._

_**Author's pre-notes:**_

_Another attempt at a oneshot since I'm getting kind of lazy with frequent socialising and frequent writer's block. Oh well I hope you like this one. Also this is not a personal attack on Hallmark. Merely whinging. Lol. So please don't sue!_

_Italics Means Thoughts_

* * *

There is nothing more worst than being single. Especially when your reminded by it. This day was internationally recognised as a couples day. A day where couples can be more affectionate in public.

It was almost nauseating. But to some, this day is also known as **_International Singles Awareness Day._** A day were singles are forced to watch such sickening displays of affection, drown their sorrows and eat cake or chocolates. Sometimes both.

Hallmark must be rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. But still she had to admire the devious and plainly evil company in exploiting human emotions and turn it to profit.

She sighed.

She saw him today. She felt her heart skip a beat, her breath caught in her throat, her body tingle with excitement. It was always like this. Her pulse quickens. But she had schooled herself by now. She can now muster her own emotions and erect an indifferent barrier towards him. There was something so undeniably attractive about him.

He was good looking, noble and kind. He had a bit of an eccentric side but she found it the most attractive part of him. To her he was perfect. Even his faults were perfect if not justifiable. What he lacked made him more attractive to her. But yet she had to keep her distance. He was already taken. He belonged to someone else.

But it didn't stop her heart from running erratic or soar every time she saw or talked to him. No doubt there were countless of women who think of him this way. Her heart pounded in her ears that sometimes she feared if he could hear it. He was a martial artist after all. Trained by the best so they said.

She told her self at first it was nothing but a passing crush. A passing infatuation. He was kind to her and was so understanding of her situation. Never passed judgement on her. Many feared her and they had the right to do so. She had a reputation to uphold. A reputation to maintain.

That very reputation was what kept them apart. That and his honour. She often thought what would it be like to be with him. Without any pretence or barriers.

_Would he still care for her? _

_Would he care for her? _

_Love her like how he loves her? _

_Does he even know she exists?_

She wondered if he even thought about her like that.

She thought she had been happy and content. She never knew that she was lonely until he showed up in her life. How terribly lonely she was until he came along. She knew she was attractive. She never suffered from low self esteem. When she walked down the halls she saw the opposite sex's appreciation of her and her body.

She knew she was attractive and desirable. The fact that she was also unreachable made her even more tempting. But most men disgusted her. Only he was the one that made her notice. Made her take notice that not all men are perverts or maniacs. To think she would have never met him if she hadn't come to Nerima.

It was all thanks to Saotome Ranma!

The very reason why she came over to Nerima. To keep Saotome Ranma in line. The rest of Furikan to be in fact.

Hinako wondered if she lived a normal life would he have noticed her. She had a hard time growing up. Her body would not maintain itself. She was a living vampire but instead of blood she consumed ki.

_Would he accept her with her curse?_

_Would he accept her as for who she is and not what she is?_

She sighed once again.

Until the day comes, she will continue to pine for him from afar. Ever waiting because all she wanted was him.

She sometimes grew jealous of his loyalty and love for his dearly departed wife. It has been years and it is quite evident that he still loves her. In love with her. There will be no one to take her place.

It breaks Hinako's heart knowing the fact that she will remain second to the woman who no longer walked this earth. But that's why she grew fond of him, knowing that if one day did come and a woman catches his eyes, she knew they will be together forever. He will treat her right and will always put her first along with his family.

His family. No matter how strange, he put his family first. He constantly worried over his daughters. There are times that she disagreed with his methods. But raising a family alone would have been hard. But she can see how devoted he was in his daughters. How his eyes would shine with pride every time he mentions their names. How proud he was that he was able to raise them. But in those eyes, she could also see the hurt. The pain. That he cannot share his happiness with his beloved wife. And how each day passes by, that his daughters constantly reminded him of her.

Hinako sighed.

She looked at the many letters from her pupils. Today was Valentines Day. While she was flattered by her students thoughtfulness. Her heart ached every time she was reminded of him. Tendo Soun. The one man she cannot have.

There are also some letters and gifts from her colleagues. She wished she could return their affection but she couldn't. She had found the man for her. It was only too bad that he had found someone else. Or rather still attached to the memories of the past.

Hinako got up and began to gather her things. She was in her adult form. She had just punished a couple of the students that got too affectionate towards the other students.

* * *

On her way out she saw the middle Tendo, Nabiki. She was peddling a bunch of red roses. If her memory served her correctly, they looked like the same roses that Kuno Tatewaki brought and gave to Tendo Akane. Why Nabiki would have it and was now selling them was beyond her.

She was now walking. On her way home.

* * *

She saw many couples walked on by with their love ones. It made her lonely. She felt happy for them but at the same time she was jealous. She was preoccupied watching one particular couple that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

She felt strong arms caught her to steady her.

"G-gomen…" Hinako apologised. As she looked up to the stranger that she bumped into and caught her breath.

"It is alright. I should be the one apologising." Soun replied back.

Hinako just stood there. Speechless.

"Are you alright Miss Ninomiya?" Soun said as he began to check her for any injuries he may have caused.

"Ara? I mean, yes I'm fine." Hinako replied back as she got herself together. Blushing slightly.

"Please forgive me for my clumsiness." Soun replied as he made an apologetic bow.

Hinako couldn't help but to blush harder than before. He was so chivalrous. So kind. So handsome.

"Honestly, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern." Hinako replied back. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and she wanted nothing more, than to run away from him at this very moment. Feeling very giddy and anxious all at the same time. She had to mentally count to five in order to try and school her features and calm her wildly beating heart.

"Please, Allow me to buy you coffee to make up for my clumsiness." Soun asked with a smile.

Hinako knew he was just being polite and was about to refuse when her mind began to scream at her.

_What in the world are you doing?_

_This is your chance!_

_He is finally asking you out and you'll just say no?_

_HELL NO!_

_Take a chance!_

_ACCEPT HIS OFFER!_

Hinako was snapped away from her thoughts when she heard him question her.

"Miss Ninomiya?" Soun asked worriedly.

Hinako shook her head to get rid of her thoughts which Soun took as a refusal to his offer.

"That's right. I'm very sorry. You must be very busy and someone special must be waiting for you. I'm very sorry for my insensitivity." Soun apologised as once again he bowed and was about to take his leave.

"NO WAIT!" Hinako cried out hastily. And grabbed hold of his arm. Then blushed when she saw him look at her and then her hand. She immediately let go. As if burned.

"What I mean to say is yes. I would like to have coffee with you." Hinako said more calmly.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smile.

"Shall we go then?" Soun said as he began to lead her towards a nearby Café.

* * *

In the Café, she and Soun began to talk about small and inconsequential things. That is until she asked what she had been up to.

"I went to visit my wife." He said solemnly.

Hinako felt a sharp pain cut through her. Reminding herself once again, that she is competing against another woman who long ago passed away.

Looking across him, she knew he still loved her. Was still devoted to her. She just wished it was her he was devoted to or at least gave her a bit of affection he has for his wife. She wanted nothing more but to switch places with her. That way she will know a love that is true. Life is really ironic and perverse. The one person she wanted didn't want her. While others lusted head over heels for her. She wanted to laugh at the bitter irony but she couldn't.

She found that she wanted to comfort him. Just to see him happy was good enough for her. She reached out and covered his hand and began to reassure him.

"I'm sure she loves you and is always looking after all of you." Hinako said honestly.

Hinako was surprised when he covered her hands with her own. His eyes shimmering with oncoming tears.

"Thank you." Soun replied back.

* * *

This day was always hard on him. This day always reminded him of his lost love. And while he knew she looked down on her from heaven. He had always wondered what would it be like if he was able to make heaven wait and spent at least another day or two with her. He would have asked the Gods and had always questioned if they had made some mistake in taking her away. If only he could make Heaven wait.

He had walked around Nerima, trying to keep himself occupied. He wanted to cherish the memories he had with his wife and not drown it with his friend Genma with Sake. He was so occupied with the thoughts of her, that he bumped into someone.

He didn't know why but seeing her made him light up his day.

Sitting across her and her comforting him made him feel a whole lot better. He also felt electricity run up and down his spine when she had touched his hand. He smiled weakly at her. Knowing that once again he had been weak and had let his emotions take over.

* * *

Hinako smiled back. It felt good when he held her hand like that. To see him smile once again. It animated his handsome face. But it made it more harder not to fall for him. She fought the urge to lean forward and kiss his tears away. To put her arms around him and comfort him. To love him. Instead she let her eyes drift somewhere else in order to distract herself.

Her gaze fell instead to a woman peddling roses. Long stemmed red roses. Which went unnoticed by Soun.

He saw her gaze at the red roses. He then excused himself and began to make way towards the woman. He then purchased one long stemmed rose and headed back to where he and Hinako sat.

Hinako was speechless. When Soun handed her the rose.

"A woman should not go home without a beautiful rose for her own. Especially someone who is as beautiful as you." Soun said as he gave the rose to her.

Hinako accepted the rose. She closed her eyes as she inhaled it's musky scent. She then turned her gaze towards him.

"Domo arigatou Tendo-san." Hinako thanked him.

"Call me Soun." Soun replied back.

It was then that an invisible bond was formed between them. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a figure was watching from heaven.

* * *

"It is time you moved on Soun. Share the love you have for me to someone who needs it and will be able to love you back in return." A woman wearing a white garb spoke. She then turned towards her companion.

"You have done well Cupid." She said to her companion.

"You know I never miss. When I aim, My aim is true and you better watch out because I might just be aiming for you." Cupid said as he laughed.

"Oh yeah? What about poor Saotome Ranma?" Kimiko asked Cupid.

"Well that was different." Cupid replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"How?" Kimiko asked in wonderment.

"I was drunk then…" Cupid admitted sheepishly.

"Can't you fix it?" Kimiko asked.

"I could but where's the fun in that?" Cupid said as he laughed.

"Besides, the effects of the arrows don't last long. Those Fiancées of his are acting on their own accord." Cupid explained.

"So I take it, that you had some fun yet again and aimed for them and my daughter Nabiki?" Kimiko asked. Trying to figure out the chaos that was happening back on earth.

"Yes! Of course I did! It's Valentines Day after all!" Cupid exclaimed proudly which made Kimiko shake her head.

"There's just one little problem." Cupid pointed out.

"And what is that?" Kimiko found herself asking. Curious as to why Cupid had once again began to get serious.

"I didn't hit Nabiki with the arrows." Cupid said with a sly smile.

"But that would mean….?" Kimiko said unable to believe what she had just figured out.

"That is right… She is doing this in her own free will…"Cupid pointed out as they looked back down on earth, to see Ranma and Nabiki sharing a very passionate kiss.

"OH MY!" Kimiko cried out in utter surprise.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_Bet you all didn't expect this did you? Lol_

_Unfortunately enough I had a writer's block when trying to make another fluffy special for Nabiki and Ranma this Valentines day. What I came up next was totally different all together and was drawn to write something about Soun and Hinako instead._

_Take the little segment of Ranma and Nabiki as a little preview for next year's valentine's day special! Lol_

_Hope you all like this. And as always please review_

_Happy Valentines Day everyone!_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


End file.
